grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenda Davis
A lawyer who is known for attention seeking, claiming sexual harassment from every man and declares herself as a proponent for human rights. Early Life Born in Brighton, Glenda always seeks attention and wanted to shame others in the process to make her seem as better than others. She decided she wanted to become a lawyer seemed to make her way in her profession by claiming sexual harassment from others and as a result she herself as a manages to progress by portraying her self as a human rights lawyer and woman for women's rights. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 11 A Wrong Life Nanny Prescot gets sued by Mia Rogers and PJ Simmons gets sued by Glenda Davis. Mia wanted to sue Nanny Prescot for her pro-life views she installed to her as a child and when she was older and her and her husband, Christopher Rogers son Trey Rogers was born with Down Syndrome she wants to sue her for wrongful life. Christopher has since been estranged from her and her son and she wishes she never had Trey. PJ gets sued for paying a compliment to the feminist lawyer Glenda. Terri Magnus defends Mia, Glenda represents herself while Becky Langford who isn’t even a lawyer gets assigned to defend Nanny Prescot and Jack Strawberry, PJ Simmons. Both cases happen simultaneously against Judge Fielder. After the beginning of the procedures, Nanny Prescot fires Becky Langford and stands up for her belief. Soon afterwards Jack defends PJ and soon enough the case is dismissed. Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape (Crossover episode with The Comedy House) Madea gives a call to Nanny Prescot as Peter P and Ryan Crawford are being accused of raping Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford a trial that is taking place in Grasmere Valley. Madea wants Nanny Prescot and her family to go to the case and support them and if possible prove their innocence. Nanny Prescot does all she can with the gang as long as manner in the town to try and prove Peter P and Ryan Crawford are innocent. They find out who Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Crawford are by interviewing Tap Tap Tap at the university. Peter tries to connect with Ryan to reveal how he knows Cornell and what he is hiding from him. He refuses. Peter also tries to calls his wife Monica but she refuses to pick up the line. Soon the court case begins with The Worst Lawyer Ever representing the pair and is despite their protest she is pleading them guilty. Nanny Prescot tries to tell her that Kevin Davis had found some news that will break the case but she ignores her. Jay and Michael as well as the Vechhios and some townsfolk of Christy are there protesting that Ryan and Peter are rapists. The gang burst through with Nanny Prescot and PJ Simmons leading and after a lot of commotion the Worst Lawyer ever ends up teaming up with Glenda Davis to prosecute her former clients while Nanny Prescot and PJ do their best to save them. Trudy, Leanne and Christy go up and testify with the last one having all three girls as well as Jess another girl who claims to be raped by Ryan. Nanny Prescot manages to reveal that Christy was in fact Ryan’s wife! Ryan had when he had enough of the limelight before meeting Reese Witherspoon, changed his name to Ben Crawford and married Christy and had two kids with her. There youngest killed his son he had with Jess on a one night stand and he had got in prison for her but realising how psychotic she was she broke free from jail proved his innocence and got his own daughter put in jail. All the while when he was a movie star he was married to Reese Witherspoon thereby committing bigamy, which when found out by Reese they split up not revealing the real reason why. Wanting to get back at him and to have their only daughter left with her for full custody Christy lied about the rape. Trudy and Leanne wanted to ruin the Comedy House’s reputation but also to make the issue of rape important and in the public eye and so the three collaborated to make up the story. Cornell who had looked into Jess’s initial rape story years ago which she made up as the story unravels goes to the Prescots side. Champaine however before the truth is revealed goes over to Trudy, Christy and Leanne’s side. By using Devon to stand up with Ryan they trick them into believing it was Peter Petrelli thereby making their testimony worthless. Each of the girls are charged with false arrest and perjury to which Cornell promises they will all serve every day of their sentence. The Worst Lawyer gets a slap by Nanny Prescot when she tries to pretend she was in on the plan to help original clients all the long. She is soon fired by Judge Fielder and Glenda Davis is suspended for a year. The likes of the town folk like Kevin and Elaine and the Vecchios and Jay when the truth reveals pretend to have supported the accused all the long. Outraged by this Ryan publicly disowns them and shows his disgust and hatred for Christy before leaving no one knowing where he has gone. Similarly Peter doesn’t know how he can forgive those who have betrayed him. He also leaves without a trace. The victory seems a bit hollow for Nanny Prescot. Back in the Comedy House Madea has had enough of Norman Briggs and his controlling ways as well as the refusal to help out one of their own in their time of need and as a results declares she is leaving in the morning. Season 6 Episode 11 We Are Women With the #Me Too being in the news, Glenda Davies believes she can stamp out all sexual misconduct, harassment, abuse and chauvinism by putting on a concert. Nanny Prescot and the gang are against the idea but in the end are put in charge of putting it together after a town hall meeting took place and Glenda placed Nanny Prescot in charge. While that was taking place Sally Moogle whose café is ailing is calling all those with successful cafes in other sitcoms to ask what she can do to make it the in place. Nanny Prescot has to decide who will be on the docket to perform at the concert and what was to take place. By the time they get to the rehearsal, Glenda has had other plans and decides to run it herself no longer wanting Nanny Prescot’s assistance. She is very annoyed by this but obliges. The event however is a big failure with Glenda blabbing on and she ending getting into the fight with veteran pop star Tess O’Darcy and others who she drafted in for the concert. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live and work. She is considered by the town to be awful and with her keeping company with the likes of The Worst Lawyer Ever, she is considered to be not suited for her job. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge She is among those waiting to hear in a packed cinema who Mrs Goop's husband is in a live TV interview with Tracy Etheridge which is being shown everywhere after she had returned from disappearing.